cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cable77
|- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Nation || Tau ri |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Founded || 2/13/2007 4:56:02 PM |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Allegiance || Mostly Harmless Alliance |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Service || 10/15/2009 - present |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Alliance Position || None |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Military Rank || None |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Positions Held || None |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Previous Alliance(s) || Farkistan (2/13/2007 - 10/13/2008) Ragnarok (10/13/2008 - 10/15/2009) |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Previous Positions || Ragnarok Military Commander Ragnarok Prime Minister Ragnarok Adviser Farkistan Submitter (President) Farkistan Ackbar (MoD) Farkistan Chipmunk (dMoFA) |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Battles/Wars || Holy War of Farkistan GWIII 100 Seconds War Unjust War Illuminati War War of the Coalition Karma War |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Major Awards || Farkistan Medal of Honor Distinguished Service Bronze Star Commendation Unit Citation Unit Commendation Civil Service Ragnarok Hall of Fame |} Cable77 of the Tau ri is currently a member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Cable77 initially joined Farkistan during the First Great Greenlight, quickly rising through the ranks before becoming the only four term Submitter (president) in Fark history. After retiring from that position, Cable77 returned to military leadership in the Farkistan Defense Fleet before briefly coming out of retirement to serve as Ackbar (Minister of Defense). Soon after, Cable77 resigned from the alliance and joined Ragnarok. After months of quiet growth, Cable77 was called to duty with the outbreak of the Karma War to serve as captain of the Elite Hall before being asked to run for Prime Minister, a position held for less than a month before being selected as Military Commander. After a little over a year of service, Cable77 left Ragnarok to join the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Cable77 is known for being headstrong and outspoken, yet has a strong background in diplomacy having forged numerous treaties as well as being one of the founders of the Superfriends. Cable77 is also known for being an outrageous asshat to those who disagree with him, and he also has a long, colourful history of ragequitting when the going gets tough. Early History Cable77 joined Cyber Nations as part of the First Great Greenlight of Farkistan on February 13, 2007. Initially inactive in the alliance, Cable77 nearly quit from boredom until receiving an in-game PM from Slayer99 as part of the TF! split which was immediately followed by a message from Bleak Outlook explaining Fark's side of the story. Cable77 soon became active in the Farkistan Defense Fleet, serving on the FSS Ceiling Cat. Early Military Career As GWIII broke out, Cable77 immediately dove into combat, soon being made a squad leader and then the ship's Executive Officer. After Bleak Outlook moved up in command, Cable77 was promoted to Captain of the Ceiling Cat, a post held until the commissioning of the (role-play ship) FSS SRS BSNS. During GWIII, Cable77 became known for battling with reckless abandon, often fighting with full war slots. Cable77 soon became one of the most decorated officers in the fleet, which would sadly lead to a later addiction. Entry into Diplomacy Despite the misgivings of then Squirrel (Minister of Foreign Affairs) Lester, Cable77 soon expressed an interest in diplomacy, becoming one of Fark's many Nuts (diplomat corp). Cable77 was assigned to the red and pink teams, which lead to a post with the New Pacific Order. A special request on his part lead Cable77 to also be assigned to the Federation of Armed Nations leaving Fark's relations with two sanctioned alliances in the hands of a raw ambassador. Cable77 persevered, despite it taking over three months for NPO to even mask him and open an embassy. For his efforts, Cable77 was promoted to Chipmunk (Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs) by new Squirrel Dirk Farkly in a move that surprised many. This marked Cable77's first entry into Farkistan government affairs. During this time, Cable77 spearheaded a redesign of the Farkistan flag (though his design was not selected) and wrote the initial draft of the new Farkistan Charter. He also became known for writing humorous announcements and ghostwrote several of Fark's most popular OWF posts as the alliance tried to improve their standing with the community and end the Holy War. Efforts paid off, and peace was on the horizon. Cable77 would also make his first bid for elected office, coming in 6th place in the TotalFark Council race, narrowly missing out on the 5th and final seat. This would be Cable's first, and to date only, election loss. Submitter of Farkistan After many months of warfare for the alliance, then Submitter Emperor Norton I announced he would not be running for reerection. Panic Over won the erection, but soon went inactive. The TotalFark Council held a vote of no confidence to remove him from office and a replacement erection was held. Cable77 announced his candidacy and handily won the erection, taking office one day after peace with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving was achieved. Cable77 had worked with several other government officials to negotiate more lenient terms than were initially offered, yet Cable77 still began his term with Daemon Vower assigned as the GOONS Viceroy. Peace with GOONS Cable77 set out to reform the alliance and was determined to emerge from the peace terms far in advance of the 12 months specified. He implemented many new, sometimes controversial, policies making several internal enemies in the process. Many pundits from other alliances predicted Fark would never be able to successfully complete the harsh terms, yet through aggressive internal policing and skillful negotiating, Fark was indeed able to exit terms early. An informal deal was struck to end terms in exchange for entering the Unjust War on the side of the Unjust Path. SuperFriends Just prior, Cable77 attended a summit with the Random Insanity Alliance and the Atlantic Shadow Confederation to form a new bloc. Cable77 scoured existing bloc treaties, including the World Unity Treaty and the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense, before writing the first draft (much of which remained intact) of the SuperFriends treaty. Fark was well aware of bloc lessons learned while part of the Common Defense Treaty, while RIA and ASC had learned similar lessons while part of GUARD. The new bloc was founded on friendship and trust rather than military or political power. Sanctioning Cable77 continued his efforts to reform Farkistan and build it into a safe haven. He had set a goal to achieve Sanctioned status and worked tirelessly towards that end. Despite some opposition to his policies, he continued to win every erection by large margins. When the tech calculations were changed, Farkistan suddenly shot up in the rankings since they had an emphasis on infrastructure over tech. Soon after, Fark achieved a second "Greenlight" on Fark.com. Sanctioning was within their grasp. Cable77 then implemented a series of aid drives in the form of "Submitter's Challenges" to boost the new smaller nations, a move that he believed would lead to the quickest increase in score. The gambit paid off, and Farkistan became a sanctioned alliance on March 30, 2008 joining the Mostly Harmless Alliance as the second sanctioned alliance on Aqua. While the majority of the alliance praised the achievement, there were some who harbored resentment that Fark was no longer the small, tight-nit alliance it once was. The Illuminati It was about this time that the SuperFriends and the CDT fought in the Illuminati War. One of Cable77's personal goals was to one day mediate a dispute, and he got his chance when selected to mediate peace talks in this war. Despite numerous obstacles to peace, Cable77 did eventually negotiate a peace deal that ended the war, albeit briefly as the Illuminati would soon breach those terms and war would resume. End of an Era Retirement from Government Mounting political pressure from a small, but vocal, few that opposed Cable77's firm leadership style coupled with an achievement of all primary goals, Cable77 began to look forward to a reduced role in government. In what was to become his final State of the Alliance address, he announced in April that he would not be seeking a fifth term. On the last day of April, Cable77 quietly demasked himself as Submitter and turned the alliance over to the newly elected Dirk Farkly. FSS SRS BSNS Looking for some challenges in retirement, Cable77 requested and was granted, the commission and captaincy of a new warship, the FSS SRS BSNS. Duty posting to this new ship would be strictly voluntary and the ship was far more role-play orientated than the rest of the fleet. As much as Cable77 had loved his time serving on the Ceiling Cat, this new ship made for the perfect diversion. When the War of the Coalition broke out, the FSB distinguished itself with a 100% anarchy rate on targets assigned by the following day. Ackbar After the close of the latest war, Farkistan's Ackbar (Minister of Defense) Spanky22 announced his retirement. Cable77 was asked to come out of retirement and could not resist the call to duty. However, by this time the alliance had changed. The small, vocal majority who had disapproved of Cable77's policies and leadership style had recruited from the newer nations and imbued some of them with a sense of entitlement. Cable77 quickly found himself unable to work within the confines of not having absolute rule anymore, and he abruptly resigned from the alliance with little fanfare in mid-October. New Home in Ragnarok The day after resigning, Cable77 contacted Van Hoo III and requested membership in Ragnarok. Cable77 was followed by his girlfriend Queen Hoopdy the 1st and best friend IrishRebel. The three refugees were welcomed with open arms and enjoyed several months of quiet retirement, though were stunned and saddened when Van Hoo announced his retirement and resignation from the alliance. Karma War Breaks Out In late-April of 2009, the Karma War broke out. Cable77 noticed that his military hall had no Captain assigned and volunteered to hold that post until a new one could be found. This temporary posting was quickly made permanent as Cable77 worked to rally the troops in what would become a world-shattering war. Cable77's military prowess and leadership quickly came to the surface once again, and he was made an Advisor to the Ragnarok government. Election to Prime Minister In late May, elections began for the Tenth government of Ragnarok. Cable77 was privately asked to run for Prime Minister and once again answered the call of duty. Cable finished in second place in the preliminary round, earning the right to move on to the final vote which was won by a count of 43-26. Cable77 was now on the Ruling Council of Ragnarok and worked to help hold the war-torn alliance together. However, his term as PM was short lived. Selection as Military Commander On June 27, 2009, Rok Triumvir Gen. Lee announced he would be stepping down. A few days later, Military Commander Tautology was selected as the new Trium and Cable77 was tapped to replace him soon after. This move returned Cable77 to his familiar role as a military leader. Ragnarok Returns to Monarchy After an extended leave from Ragnarok, Van Hoo III returned to the alliance. On Oct 6, 2009, it was announced by the RoK Triumvirate that they were returning Ragnarok to a monarchy system and installing Hoo as emperor once again. After a week of debate in the Ruling Council, the change was made official. Several top level government stepped down during the transition of power, including Cable77 as well as Hoopdy. Both joined MHA and are hopeful for what the future will bring. Awards and Decorations Cable77's is known for his disregard for the safety of his nation and leading from the front, rarely spending time in peace mode. For this reason, he has suffered over a million casualties in both attacking and defending losses and was hit with 32 nuclear weapons in the Karma War. This has resulted in his becoming one of the most decorated members of the Farkistan and Ragnarok militaries, leading some to rib him for being a "ribbon whore." To date, Cable77 has earned 52 awards. After leaving Ragnarok, Cable77 retired his ribbon bar and entered rehab. Category:Ragnarok Category:SuperFriends Category:Aqua team Category:Fark Category:Individuals Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance